The Start of Something New
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Jake and Addison begin their new lives together. AU; One shot. Written for Alterus. Pure Fluff.


**So, this fic is mainly for Alterus, who has been requesting Jaddison. Here you go love, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Xx**

"You know, he really is perfect" Addison said to Jake as they sat on a park bench, 9 month old Henry fast asleep in Addison's shoulder.

"He really is perfect" Jake said staring at the little boy who would soon be his son

"And you know what else is perfect?" Addison said as she absently ran her hand along Henry's back

"What's that?"

"The fact that Henry, is going to be a big brother soon" she said with a smile

"Wait what?"

"Mmhm; I found out today so you are, a very, lucky, _lucky_ man Jake Reilly" Addison said turning to her fiance and smiling

"Today? You found out that I'm gonna be a daddy today?" Jake said with a huge grin

"I did; I fond out today; congratulations, _daddy_" Addison said with a smile as Jake pulled her towards him for a soft kiss

"I love you; just when I thought it wasn't more possible to love you, you go and give me not one kid, but two" Jake says with a smile

"No, this, Henry, the baby, it was all you. You believed in me, in us; I had given up, fully resigned myself to the idea that a baby, well, it wasn't meant to be; but you, you made all of that possible, and so much more. Now, not only do I have a perfect son but, I get to have another perfect baby, a baby made out of love, with the man that I love" Addison said softly

"Can you be anymore perfect right now?"

"Oh trust me, the further along I get into this pregnancy, you'll be retracting that statement" Addison laughed

* * *

**4 months later**

"She is driving me crazy" Jake said to all of his friends as they sat over at Cooper and Charlotte's house one night playing poker.

"That's what she's supposed to do man...you got her pregnant" Cooper joked

"I mean, I love that we're having a baby together but...I never knew it would be this bad" Jake said, taking a sip of his beer

"Nobody said it would be easy man" Pete said with a smile

"Hang in there Jake, it'll get better" Cooper said with a laugh

"I don't know; I mean, last night, she yelled at me for not putting the seat down, and then demanded sex" Jake said as Sam laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Now you understand why I wasn't so keen on getting Addison pregnant" Sam said, taking a sip of his beer

"I never did understand that; you said you loved her-"

"And I did"

"But you wouldn't give her the one thing she wanted"

"Look, Addison and me, it's complicated alright. My 16 year old daughter had gotten pregnant, was married to a boy named _Dink_, I had just lost a very good friend and colleague, I was dating my ex wife's best friend who then all of a sudden wanted a baby. It was a lot to ask for and Addison, when she gets an idea into her head, man it's hard to convince her otherwise. You know, as much as I loved Addie, I'm glad she chose you. You're able to give her what she wants...even if it means her giving you tons of hell in the process" Sam laughed as Jake's cellphone rang.

"Hey honey...wait, wait, wait, Addison slow down. You want _what_? Addison, you do realize that it's..._Now_? You want me to...fine, I will be right there...Bye. Okay, remind me to _never_ get my wife pregnant again" Jake said with a sigh as he grabbed his coat

"Hey, you could've ended up like me; I wound up with 4 kids in a year, you got two. Consider yourself lucky man" Cooper tells him

"I'm grateful that we kind of have a ready made family but-"

"It's not as easy as you think huh? Coop's right, you could've ended up like us; Coop got 4 kids in less than a year, and 3 of them are triplets. My 19 year old daughter is in college, married to a boy named _Dink _and has a three year old daughter; Pete here has a 3 year old son, is in the middle of a...I don't even know what to call what he and Violet have going on. You, are married to a great woman, you've got a son and your wife is pregnant for the first time and she's being like any other typical hormonal pregnant woman...shut up and go get whatever ridiculous thing it is that Addison's craving" Sam said to him

"She wants fruit-"

"Dude, you're complaining about fruit?" Cooper said in astonishment

"Oh no, its not just the fruit, she also wants me to go to San Francisco to this one place that sells this exotic fruit she wants"

"Wait, she wants you to drive to-" Pete started

"Exactly"

"Does she not realize that it's well after midnight, almost one am?" Cooper asked

"Oh she does; she just doesn't care" Jake said with a sigh

"So, you're just gonna drive to San Francisco, _at almost one in the morning_?" Sam asked

"No, I'm gonna go home" Jake said

"So that Addison can kill you?"Cooper asked

"What choice do I have?"

"He's right; good luck man" Pete said, giving Jake a pat on the back as he headed towards the door.

* * *

**3 months Later**

"Okay, there is a _reason_ that dad's were forced to stand outside of the delivery room 40 years ago" Jake said as he stood outside of his wife's hospital room.

"You nervous?" Pete asked

"Yeah; I mean, it's one thing to deliver someone else's kid, but to be on the other side and it's your kid that's being delivered...man that's, that's pretty scary" Jake said

"Hey, just relax man; it's not like Addison's having oh say, three babies at once" Cooper joked as Charlotte walked by

"Oh laugh it up Coop; it was yours swimmers that knocked me up" Charlotte muttered

"You were scary in labor Charlotte but, Addison's scarier than you" Jake said as everyone turned their heads towards the pained scream coming from Addison's room

"...You just may be right Jake" Charlotte muttered as Naomi stuck her head out of the door

"Jake, you need to get in here, unless you wanna miss the birth of your daughter" Naomi said with a slight smile

Walking into the delivery room, Jake Reilly was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. His heart was beating faster than ever as he walked closer to his wife. He suddenly felt overcome with a swarm of emotions as he stood there, watching his wife scream out in pain. Taking a hold of her hand, he somehow found the strength to reassure his wife that everything would be fine

"Addison, sweetheart, listen to me; I know you're scared. I'm scared too; we're having a baby and that's a scary thing, but I want you to stay calm, alright? You're doing so good honey, you're doing great" Jake told his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now...this is all your fault!" Addison screamed at him, just as another contraction hit.

"Alright Addie, I need to push for me" Naomi instructed her best friend

As he stood there holding his wife's hand while she cursed his existence, Jake was amazed at the scene unfolding in front of him. He had seen countless births over the years as an OBGYN but, nothing could have prepared him for the moment he was now witnessing. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, up until the moment the room was filled with the cries of a baby.

"Congratulations guys, your daughter is here" Naomi said as she motioned for Jake to come over and cut the cord.

He had a daughter; he was a father.

The short distance from Addison's bedside to where Naomi was holding his daughter seemed to take forever. The moment he saw his daughter in Naomi's arms, letting everyone know that her lungs worked, Jake was suddenly overcome with emotion. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful than his daughter. She was the most beautiful person in the world at that moment to Jake.

"You wanna hold her while Addison and I take care of the afterbirth?" Naomi asked.

It was only a split second before a nurse was swaddling Jake and Addison's baby daughter in a blanket and handing her back to her father. It felt so surreal to him, finally having a child of his own. While he loved both Henry and Angela just as if he and Lilly and he and Addison had created both of those children together, there was an even deeper connection to the little girl in his arms. She seemed so perfect as he held her, her little cries reduced to a soft whimper here and there before her eyes drifted close. In those brief moments that Jake held his daughter, time seemed to stand still.

"Hey, you mind if I hold her? I mean, I did just spend the past 5 hours in labor with her" Addison said, breaking her husband's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that" Jake muttered as he walked towards the bed, remembering to be extra careful with the baby.

"Wow, look at her; she's beautiful...and looks exactly like her daddy" Addison said softly, resting her head on Jake's shoulder

"Nah, I think she'll look more like you; and I'm actually glad she has your hair" Addison laughed, just as the baby yawned, opening her eyes

"Look at that big yawn. Hi there baby girl, hi sweetie" Addison said to her daughter as she suddenly became filled with emotion.

"Addison?"

"I'm sorry I just...I _never_ thought this would happen for me, ya know?. I mean, I _love_ Henry more than, _anything_ in the world and, I love Ang too. I love them both so much but, _this_...this is what I've dreamed of Jake, _my whole life_"

"I know, I know, mine too" Jake said softly, unable to keep his eyes off of his daughter

"She needs a name" Addison said softly, stroking the baby's cheek with her knuckle

"She does doesn't she?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking something?"

"Because I know you Jake Reilly; I know you have a couple of names in mind for our daughter, now spill"

"I may have a couple that I've thought about" Jake said with a laugh

"Well, let's hear them then" Addison said expectantly

"Alejandra" Jake said quietly

"Alejandra, I like that...got any middle names in mind?"

"Nope, you got any?"

"Hmmm...what about Alejandra Claire?"

"Claire?"

"Mmhm? We both get a name we like; plus it's kind of cute, Alejandra Claire Reilly"

"Alejandra Claire Reilly...it does have a nice ring to it" Jake teased

"It does, doesn't it? It's perfect, she's perfect...our little Ally" Addison said softly

"She really is perfect, just like her mama" Jake said

"It's funny; this is exactly what I was saying about Henry 9 months ago" Addison said

"It is what you were saying about Henry, it was also the day you changed our family forever"

"I didn't change our family Jake"

"You did; it went from being me and Ang, to you, me Henry, Ang and now, now we've got Ally. You changed my life Addison. I didn't think, that after Lily that I'd love anyone else but you, you opened my heart again. You taught me how to be a better person and I thank you for that" Jake said softly as his wife leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips"

"I love you honey"

"I love you too"


End file.
